wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Antianara
=Appearance= Stands proud, usually daubed in woad across her entire torso arms and face. Usually wears a frown or glare except when in the company of only her own people, her body language is not usually inviting. She will usually wear animal skins and always carrys her bow on her back with her trademark arrows - white and blue dyed goose feathers. She wears leather bracers taken from a dead mercenary to protect her arms from the bowstring and a old looking sword and a dagger at her waist. She carrys several talismans, a wooden carving of her goddess in a pouch and the symbol of her goddess on a necklace - the chain of the necklace is made from the hair of previous elders of her tribe. Sometimes she will carry the scalp of a vanquished foe from her belt. =Personality= Antianara does not talk much unless there is something that needs to be said. She shuns most attempts at conversation, has little respect for anyone who isnt a warrior and has little respect for most men unless they can best her in battle. She seems thoughtful yet troubled most of the time, she is feirce and if she feels threatened or insulted will attack without reservation. If you were to watch her in the wilderness from a distance you might see her at peace as she listens to the river or watches the leaves fall from the trees, yet even then she has her weapons to hand. Being deeply religious she will often mutter prayers to herself, or perform brief rituals if she thinks nobody is watching. If encountering someone by chance, she will mind her own business unless she feels threatened or the person she encounters has something she wants. =History= Born into the tribe of the Oiorpata, Antiara grew up in the thick forestlands of Cimmeria. She learned to ride and to fight from the age at which she could stand. Her father she never knew, he being a slave of the tribe his identity was not revealed to her, neither did she ever care to enquire. Her mother died in battle when Antianara was seven summers old, the warrior who killed her mother was taken alive by warriors of the tribe, it fell to Antianara to kill him as he knelt with his hands binded - it was her first taste of blood. She became extremely adept at climbing trees and steep rockfaces as a child and was the fastest sprinter of the young girls in her generation, she was one of the better fighters of the small tribe not long after earning the right to call herself a warrior. The tribe Priestess upon consulting the signs in the bones and the blood of an eagle determined that Antianara would lead the tribe, her destiny was decided for her at that time. She took this duty at the age of 27 upon the death of the current queen, by this time the tribes constant conflicts had reduced the count of warriors significantly. When the village was sacked by a strong force of Picts the Oiorpata became nomadic, moving from one area to another living in tents and performing raids for horses, food and young to absorb into their tribe in preperation for the day that they were strong enough to form a permanent settlement again and strike fear into the hearts of the inhabitants of the region the decide to call home.